Sasori and Deidara's Argument
by anqiaj
Summary: Where Sasori and Deidara have an argument, and it soon turns into all-out war.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Sasori and Deidara's Argument (very OOC for Sasori, not that much for Deidara)**

**** In Sasori's opinion, he was a cool and mysterious bastard who defected his village and joined the world's most evilest gang of all time. Being an extremely powerful S-ranked missing-nin, his puppets were of upmost deadliness; he could destroy an entire country with them if he wanted to (literally). Nobody dared to cross him path, he would kill whoever dared to oppose him and-

'-HEY SASORI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR STUPID PUPPETS LYING AROUND WHEN I'M TRYIN' TO DO MY ART, YEAH!'

Unfortunately, all of that went out the window when a certain blondwad decided to appear and intrude within his personal life.

'Godammit, Deidara!' Sasori retorted, his normally impassive face screwed up in a look of extreme annoyance he only reserved for said blond when he was trampling all over his beloved puppets. 'My puppets are _not stupid. _They are pieces of art, which can only be done by my fine hand!' Sasori paused and sniffed with a superior air, which abruptly turned into a snort of indignance when Deidara accidentally (cough, cough) put his foot where it wasn't supposed to go.

'Get the hell off of the third Kazekage's face!'

'Yeah, I'm totally listening, Sasori, un.' Deidara replied, causually grinding his heel into the Sandaime Kazekage's nose.

Sasori was quickly onto his feet. Momentarily losing his 'cool', he picked up and threw the first thing he found at Deidara's face, which happened to be a coffee cup, full to the brim with boiling hot liquid. 'Screw you, Deidara!'

Deidara easily dodged the hard, clay mug, but was not so fortunate with the contents within. Scaldingly hot coffee flew out in a graceful arc of coco-ey doom and splashed painfully across Deidara's face.

'**(The Authouress has censored this part due to possible young eyes reading the story)**' Deidara spewed out several colourful words as he attempted to get coffee out of his eyes, nose, and, god forbid, his beautiful, long, blong hair. Oh, the horror.

_ Click_, a new, foreign sound penetrated sharply through Deidara's curses. _Click, Click. _

'OH, YOU DID **NOT** JUST DO THAT.' Deidara whipped around, his now-brown (and rather nice smelling) hair flying out behind him to see Sasori grinning gleefully (and rather sadistically) at a picture on a small, digital camera.

Eyes narrowing, Deidara quickly whipped up a quick (and evil) plan in his head. He had to get rid of the evidence.

_Deidara's Quest:_

_ It was a cold, gloomy day, a few wispy-looking clouds sailng dejectedly throught the grey sky. Down on the ground, a brave man crouched hidden inside a cave. _

_ A loud, high pitched cackle pierced through the damp air of the large grotto, bouncing off the slimy, dank walls and echoing menacingly afterwards._

_ The hero narrowed his eyes, weapons at ready, as he glared at the red-haired cause of the noise. Slowly, he shifted a little to the left, his right hand raised as a lump of clay, shaped like a spider, fell out of it. Pulling his arm back, Deidara prepared to throw the deadly bomb and take out the villain. _

_** Crash**__, his elbow bumped into a few rocks, causing them to skid across the bumb surface of a table and tumble onto the cave floor with two sharp sounding thumps. The red-haired felon snapped his head around, his maroon eyes meeting the light blue ones of his opposer._

_ 'Crap, I've been discovered,' Deidara thought, his hands ablur as he quickly went through a series of hand seals._

_ Sasori's eyes widened and he pulled his camera protectively towards his chest as he saw Deidara's hand release around a small, weirdly shaped projectile, sent his way._

_ 'Fine art: C4 explosion!' was the last thing the red-head heard before he succumbed to darkness._

_End of Deidara's Quest_

__ 'HELL YEAH!' Deidara yelled victoriously, dancing on the spot. 'MY ART WINS, YEAH!'

'What the hell, Deidara!' Sasori fumed back, plucking pieces of destoryed camera out of his Akatsuki robes, his ears, and everywhere else that Deidara's bomb had sent them. 'Was it _really _nessecary to use a _C4 _bomb?!'

'MY ART WINS, YEAH!'

'Screw you, Deidara. You destroyed the whole **(censored ;))** base!'

'MY ART WINS, YEAH!'

'Now's not the time, idiot! Leader's gonna be so pissed!'

'MY ART WINS, YEAH!'

'Deidara, SHUT UP!'

'MY ART WINS, YEAH!'

'...You need to get that trademarked...'

'MY ART W- oh hey, that's not such a bad idea, h'm!'

'Oh for Crow's sake, just help me clean up the stupid mess you made!' Sasori sighed, imagining the horrors of what leader would do to them once he found out what Deidara had done, and under _his _watch. Itachi and Kisame already had their dessert priviledges revoked for coming back to base without the proper shade of purple nail polish on.

However, Deidara was far too excited to clean up. 'Hey Sasori, un! Let's go find Masashi Kishimoto and ask if he'll trademark my saying, yeah?'

Sasori took one look back at the exploded-out Akatsuki base, decided that he was willing to give up his dessert priviledges for the next two weeks if it meant not cleaning up Deidara's stupid mess, and jumped out the ruined ceiling after Deidara.


End file.
